Ragioni
by Lilya
Summary: Ognuno ha le sue buone ragioni per fare certe scelte. Quali sono quelle che portano Draco contro suo padre?
1. Default Chapter

Titolo: Ragioni – What I am fighting for – Il muro

Autore: Lilya

Genere: Angst/Tragedy

Riassunto: Il sangue è più denso dell'acqua e certi legami lo sono ancora di più.

Protagonisti: Draco, Lucius, OFC

Pairing: nessuno

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Hogwarts, Draco e Lucius Malfoy appartengono a J. K. Rowling. Éowyn di Rohan e il Fosso di Helm appartengono a J. R. R. Tolkien. Eiluned Malfoy, Éowyn e Caleb Malfoy e Ariadne Nachistos-Malfoy appartengono a me.

**Ragioni**

_Malfoy Manor, dopo la fine del 4° anno di scuola._

Draco Malfoy e sua madre Narcissa arrivarono a casa con la Polvere Volante direttamente dalla stazione di King's Cross. "…Se tuo padre viene a sapere cosa è successo!" stava dicendo la donna.

"Non preoccuparti, mamma: non lo scoprirà, vedrai" tagliò corto il ragazzo.

"Speriamo…" mormorò togliendosi il mantello.

"Vado da Eiluned" disse Draco facendo altrettanto.

"Prima pulisciti le scarpe, o sporcherai tutta la casa di fuliggine."

Sospirando, il ragazzo eseguì e si lanciò di corsa su per le scale. Non fare baccano! gli urlò dietro sua madre, ma non ascoltò. Arrivò al terzo piano della casa e imboccò un corridoio finché non si trovò davanti ad una porta: prima di entrare bussò leggermente.

"Avanti" disse una bassa voce femminile.

Draco entrò e come sempre dovette socchiudere gli occhi: abituato alla semi-oscurità dei sotterranei di Hogwarts e di Malfoy Manor, gli ci voleva sempre qualche istante per abituare la vista a quella luce.

La stanza era ampia e luminosa, le pareti dipinte di bianco, mobili di legno chiari e leggeri, molto diversi da quelli scuri e pesanti che si trovavano nel resto della casa. Seduta su una grande poltrona stava una ragazzina bionda e minuta molto somigliante a Narcissa Malfoy, dagli occhi grigi ridenti e la carnagione ancor più pallida di quella di Draco, quasi fosse fatta di nuvole. Mettendoci molta buona volontà si potevano attribuirle al massimo dodici anni, invece aveva soltanto un anno meno di Draco. Si chiamava Eiluned ed era sua sorella.

Non appena vide il fratello ritto sulla porta, stese le braccia verso di lui: "Finalmente! Pensavo ti fossi dimenticato di me."

Il ragazzo attraversò la stanza a grandi passi e strinse a sé la sorella: "Scusa, sono appena arrivato."

"Come mai ci hai messo tanto?"

Draco esitò: "Abbiamo trovato traffico…" disse sedendosi sul bracciolo della poltrona.

Eiluned lo abbracciò di nuovo: "Sono contenta che tu sia qui" mormorò affondando il volto negli abiti del fratello.

"Anch'io, sorellina. Anch'io" mormorò circondandole le spalle con un braccio.

Con un lieve "pop" nella stanza comparve un'Elfa Domestica: "Domando perdono signorino Malfoy, signore, ma padrona detto che padron Malfoy non torna a casa questa sera e detto che signorino Malfoy deve mangiare in camera sua."

"Perché non ceni con me, fratellone?" chiese Eiluned "È una vita che non ci vediamo."

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea. Sentito, Jelly? Io e mia sorella ceniamo insieme stasera."

"Signorsì signorino Malfoy" e con un rapido inchino scomparve.

"Dimmi, fratellone" chiese la ragazzina spostandosi leggermente sulla sedia "Chi ha vinto il Torneo Tremaghi?"

"Harry Potter di Hogwarts" mormorò il ragazzo.

"Davvero?" Eiluned spalancò gli occhi "Raccontami."

Draco cominciò a raccontare quello che sapeva: non si interruppe nemmeno durante la cena. Anche se non raccontò proprio _tutto_.Continuarono a parlare per ore finché Draco non si accorse che la piccola Eiluned cominciava ad essere stanca: la prese in braccio e la infilò nel suo letto, rimboccandole le coperte. Si chinò a baciare la sorella sulla fronte: come sempre, scottava.

"Mi sei mancato tanto, fratellone" mormorò la ragazza mentre Draco spegneva le luci.

"Anche tu mi si mancata, piccola" sussurrò il ragazzo sedendosi di nuovo accanto a lei.

Eiluned tirò una mano fuori da sotto le coperte e strinse quella del fratello sospirando leggermente.

Draco rimase con lei ancora a lungo dopo che si era addormentata, accarezzandole i capelli e la fronte calda. Forse a scuola potevano ritenerlo un moccioso viziato senza cuore a cui non importa niente di nessuno, ma non era del tutto vero: le uniche due persone di cui gli importava veramente erano sua madre e la piccola Eiluned. Per questo aveva cercato di colpire Potter alle spalle all'inizio dell'anno: nessuno poteva permettersi di insultare o maltrattare né sua madre né sua sorella, almeno finché lui poteva impedirlo. C'era solo una persona contro cui non poteva fare nulla: suo padre. Draco si sdraiò sul letto accanto a sua sorella Eiluned e si addormentò profondamente.

_Hogwarts, quasi un anno dopo._

Hermione fissava a bocca aperta il ragazzo che si trovava insieme a loro nell'ufficio del preside. Non poteva credere a quello che Silente aveva appena detto: Draco Malfoy…una sua spia? Effettivamente durante l'estate era cambiato: continuava ancora a tormentarli come al solito, ma…c'era qualcosa di diverso in lui, qualcosa che nessuno riusciva a spiegarsi. E ora questo…

Il preside li lasciò un attimo soli. I tre Grifondoro fissavano il loro nemico di sempre, che dal canto suo pareva immerso completamente nei suoi pensieri.

"Io non mi fido di te, Malfoy. Scommetto che è tutto un trucco!" sbottò finalmente Ron.

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle: "Come ti pare, Weasley" la sua voce era piatta e incolore.

"Perché stai facendo tutto questo?" chiese Hermione.

Non sono affari vostri con queste parole, Draco si alzò e fece per uscire dalla stanza, ma nel far questo un fazzoletto bianco gli scivolò dalla mano. L'aveva tenuto stretto per tutto il tempo delle spiegazioni, come se la sua vita dipendesse da esso. Harry lo raccolse.

"Ridammelo, Potter" ringhiò Draco.

"Cos'è, un pegno d'amore della tua fidanzatina, Malfoy?" chiese Ron avvicinandosi per osservarlo: in un angolo era ricamato in verde il nome "Draco".

"Mollalo, Weasley" Draco cercò di strappargli il fazzoletto di mano, ma Ron lo teneva alto sopra la sua testa, perché non ci arrivasse.

"Te l'ha regalato Pansy Parkinson quando hai ricevuto il Marchio Nero, Malfoy?"

"Ridammelo. È tutto quello che mi resta di Eiluned!" Immediatamente Draco si pentì di averlo detto.

"Credevo stessi con Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy. Così fai il doppio gioco anche con le ragazze?" disse Harry con un sorrisetto maligno.

"Idiota" borbottò Malfoy "Eiluned è…era mia sorella."

"Non fare lo scemo Malfoy. Tu sei figlio unico" disse Ron.

"Adesso sì." Nonostante il suo tentativo, la sua voce non riusciva a mascherare la sua profonda tristezza.

"Che storia è questa?" chiese Hermione.

"Anch'io sarei curioso di saperla, signor Malfoy" Tutti e quattro si girarono verso la porta, dove era comparso il professor Silente "Devo ammettere che anch'io sono rimasto molto sorpreso dalla sua improvvisa decisione di mettersi contro la sua famiglia."

Draco sospirò e tornò a sedersi. Prese un profondo respiro e cominciò a raccontare.

"Tutti hanno sempre pensato che fossi figlio unico, ma in realtà, tre mesi dopo la mia nascita, mia madre rimase di nuovo incinta: da quanto mi ha raccontato, sia la gravidanza che il parto furono molto difficili. E il fatto che mio padre abbia spinto mia madre giù dalle scale durante un litigio quando era al settimo mese di gravidanza non fu certo d'aiuto."

Alzò un attimo gli occhi sui suoi ascoltatori.

"Nacque una bambina e venne chiamata Eiluned: Lucius non ne fu affatto contento. Lui non voleva altri bambini. Draco sospirò. Chissà, se Eiluned fosse stata un maschio l'avrebbe presa diversamente…Ma invece era una femmina ed era anche debole. Mia sorella è sempre stata debole e in cattiva salute: per questo studia a casa._" _

Improvvisamente si rese conto di usare il presente.

"Cioè…studiava a casa. Lucius l'ha sempre detestata: la faceva vivere segregata in una parte della casa affidata alle cure di un paio di Elfi Domestici e di mia madre. A dire il vero, lui non voleva che mia madre si occupasse di lei, ma alla fine, non so come, lei è riuscita ad averla vinta. Lucius non voleva nemmeno che io stessi con lei, ma poiché non era quasi mai a casa, mia madre non gli ha dato retta e ha fatto a modo suo. Io ed Eiluned siamo cresciuti insieme, eravamo molto legati. Ci volevamo bene. Quando tornavo a casa per le vacanze passavo con lei tutto il tempo che potevo. Poi…"

Abbassò il volto per nascondere le lacrime che gli riempivano gli occhi. La sua voce tremava leggermente.

"Poi, quest'estate, mio padre ci ha scoperti e…e l'ha uccisa."

Tutti e quattro rimasero a bocca aperta. "Ha usato l'Anatema che Uccide su sua figlia?! articolò a fatica Hermione, orripilata.

Draco scosse il capo. "Magari l'avesse fatto! Sarebbe stato cento volte meglio. No, le ha scagliato la Cruciatus."

"Ma lo Cruciatus non uccide" disse Hermione.

"Come ho già detto, Eiluned era di salute molto cagionevole. Quando Lucius ci ha scoperti, all'inizio se l'è presa con me. Ad un certo punto mi ha scagliato la Cruciatus, e non certo per la prima volta…" inghiottì a fatica "Eiluned…gli si è scagliata addosso interrompendo il contatto, ma lui l'ha spinta a terra. Poi le ha puntato contro la bacchetta e ha scagliato la Maledizione anche a lei…Io c'ero…non dico abituato, ma quasi mentre lei…lei era così debole, così fragile…il suo organismo non ha retto. È sopravvissuta ancora per pochi minuti dopo la fine della tortura e poi…" la frase gli morì in gola.

Nascose il volto tra le mani: "Maledizione, perché si è messa in mezzo?!"

Silente gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla: ora era impossibile dubitare della sincerità di Draco.

"C-come…" balbettò Ron con un fil di voce "Come ha potuto? Voglio dire, era sua figlia…."

"Lui non l'ha mai voluta. L'ha sempre detestata, pensava fosse una vergogna per la famiglia. In tredici anni di vita Eiluned è uscita di casa sì e no una decina di volte, sempre di nascosto e sempre accompagnata da me. Non la lasciava nemmeno uscire in giardino per paura che qualcuno la vedesse" mormorò Draco raddrizzandosi, gli occhi rossi. Le sue mani si chiusero attorno al fazzoletto "La trattava sempre come se non fosse degna di vivere."

"Le volevi molto bene, non è vero?" chiese Harry a bassa voce.

"Lucius poteva dire quello che gli pareva su di lei…" mormorò Draco "Ma Eiluned era la mia sorellina" la stretta attorno al fazzoletto si fece quasi convulsa.

"Te l'ha regalato lei, vero?" sussurrò Hermione indicandolo con gli occhi.

Draco annuì senza guardare nessuno i particolare: "Quando sono entrato nella squadra di Quidditch al secondo anno" inghiottì a vuoto "Se solo l'aveste conosciuta…scommetto che vi sarebbe piaciuta se non fosse stata mia sorella."

"Così…" disse piano Silente "È per questo che ora vuoi combattere contro tuo padre."

Lo sguardo di Draco si fece deciso: "Quel bastardo deve la deve pagare. Lui e tutti quelli come lui."

Nessuno parlò.

Draco si voltò a guardare Ron, Harry e Hermione: "Vi chiedevate per quale motivo avrei dovuto voltare le spalle alla mia famiglia…Beh, è piuttosto semplice, mi pare" spostò lo sguardo sul pavimento senza in realtà vederlo "Un anno fa a quest'ora io avevo una sorella".


	2. What I am fighting for

**What I am fighting for**

Spesse nuvole grigie cariche di pioggia coprivano il cielo sopra il castello di Hogwarts. In alto, in cima ad una torre, una figura ammantata di nero si distingueva a stento: era un ragazzo di ventitré anni appena, ma con il viso di un uomo.

La guerra aveva segnato anche lui, come tutti gli altri. Sapeva che c'erano sentinelle a sufficienza, tuttavia niente avrebbe potuto costringerlo ad attendere l'arrivo del nemico all'interno.

Qua e là cadeva qualche goccia di pioggia, probabilmente presto ci sarebbe stato un temporale.

Avrebbero combattuto sotto la pioggia, proprio come…Come si chiama quel posto?

Corrugò la fronte, concentrandosi: in qualche modo c'entrava un fossato, ne era certo…Ah, sì. Ora ricordava. Il Fosso di Helm, o comunque qualcosa del genere.

Draco Malfoy chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi sfiorare il volto dal vento gelido: chissà cos'avrebbe detto Eiluned se fosse stata lì…

Ma non c'era.

Un brivido di dolore gli scosse le membra.

Eiluned. La sua sorellina.

Era una ferita che sanguinava ancora. Ma chissà, forse quella notte avrebbe finalmente smesso.

I suoi occhi si spostarono sui tetti del castello: qui e là riusciva a scorgere le sentinelle. Non poté evitare di pensare a tutte le persone, uomini e donne, ragazzi e ragazze, che in quel momento si trovavano tra quelle mura, che aspettavano di combattere.

Sarebbe stata la battaglia decisiva e non poteva che svolgersi lì.

Ad Hogwarts.

Tutti coloro che avrebbero preso parte a quella battaglia avevano vissuto in quel posto, anzi quel posto: chi come studente, chi come insegnante, chi come semplice visitatore di passaggio…Ma in un modo o nell'altro, tutti l'avevano vissuto.

La sua memoria lo riportò indietro di dodici anni, quando era tornato dal primo anno: Eiluned che lo ascoltava a bocca aperta mentre cercava di descriverle il castello nel miglior modo possibile, fino a quella domanda…

_"Un giorno potrò vedere anch'io il castello di Hogwarts, Draco?"_

_ Le aveva passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringendola a sé: "Certo che_ _lo vedrai, sorellina" rispose accarezzandole i capelli "Un giorno tu ed io andremo insieme ad Hogwarts…E frequenterai le lezioni, ti farai tanti amici, verrai a vedermi giocare a Quidditch e ti divertirai un mondo…E se qualcuno si azzarderà a sfio…che dico sfiorarti, a respirarti vicino, gli darò una lezione!" _

_Eiluned scoppiò a ridere._

Una lacrima lenta gli rigò la guancia mentre altri ricordi si susseguivano nella sua testa. Ripensò ai giorni d'estate, quando si allenava per il Quidditch.

_"Non c'è niente da ridere!" urlò Draco rivolto verso una certa finestra rialzandosi e spolverandosi i vestiti con la maggior dignità possibile…che non era molta, dopo aver fatto una spettacolare caduta dalla sua Nimbus 2001 proprio sotto gli occhi della sua sorellina minore. _

"_Lo dici tu!" ridacchiò Eiluned asciugandosi le lacrime con il dorso della mano. _

_Dal basso, suo fratello fece una smorfia e si voltò per andare a recuperare la scopa, nascondendo un sorriso divertito. _

_"Un altro colpo, un altro centro!" mormorò riferendosi alla risata cristallina della sorella. _

_Allenandosi per il Quidditch, ogni giorno Draco Malfoy regalava un bernoccolo e qualche livido a sua sorella e ogni giorno Eiluned Malfoy rideva, si preoccupava e si convinceva sempre di più di avere un fratello imbranato. _

A quell'immagine ne susseguì un'altra assai più dolorosa.

_Il sole stava calando dietro alle colline e fu costretto a smettere. Lentamente scese a terra e smontò dalla scopa: si chinò per controllare una cosa e, nel rialzarsi, i suoi occhi si soffermarono su una finestra al secondo piano. _

_Un tempo c'era stata una ragazza che da quella finestra aperta lo osservava volare, ma ora i vetri restavano chiusi e le tende tirate. _

Ripensò al giorno in cui l'aveva salutata per venire ad Hogwarts.

_"Promettimi che starai bene!" aveva mormorato stringendola forte e baciandole i capelli biondi. _

"_Non preoccuparti per me" aveva risposto lei "Starò bene." _

"_Mi mancherai tanto, sorellina…" _

"_Anche tu, fratellone. Quando tornerai mi racconterai tutto"_

"_Perché aspettare tanto? Ti scriverò tutte le settimane!" _

_Il volto di Eiluned aveva assunto un'espressione preoccupata: "Lo sai che…Lui non approva. Se ti scoprisse…." _

"_Non mi scoprirà" tagliò corto Draco. _

_Un'elfa domestica tremante comparve nella stanza: "Il signorino è desiderato di sotto, deve partire presto…." _

_Draco sospirò: "E va bene, vengo…" si voltò di nuovo verso la sorella "Ti voglio bene, Eiluned" sussurrò abbracciandola. _

"_Anch'io ti voglio bene, Draco." _

_Le prese le piccole mani tra le sue: "Cerca di tener duro, ok? Sarò tornato prima di quanto tu pensi." _

"_D'accordo" si era sporta in avanti per baciarlo "Ora vai." _

_Si allontanò camminando all'indietro, senza smettere di guardarla. _

Ecco tutto quello che gli restava di Eiluned. Ricordi. Frammenti. Nient'altro.

_Erano passati tre giorni da quando era accaduto: tre interi giorni in cui non era nemmeno riuscito ad alzarsi dal letto tanto era stata severa la "punizione" ricevuta. _

_Non si era ancora completamente ripreso: camminava a fatica, appoggiandosi al muro. Finalmente, arrivò alla stanza di Eiluned e dopo lunghi minuti riuscì a trovare la forza di abbassare la maniglia: aveva paura di quello che avrebbe potuto trovare in quella stanza. _

_Alla fine aprì la porta: la stanza era vuota. _

_Totalmente e completamente vuota. _

_Niente mobili, niente tende, nessun fuoco acceso nel camino…niente di niente. _

_Spariti i vestiti, gli smalti colorati, gli oggetti personali, i quadretti alle pareti, i libri di Eiluned…Spariti perfino i segni sul tappeto. Nessuna prova che quella stanza fosse mai stata usata. _

_Nulla. _

_Il vuoto. _

_Tutto sparito. _

_Draco si accasciò sul pavimento al centro della stanza e cominciò a piangere, le lacrime che cadevano silenziose sul tappeto soffice. _

Non aveva mai saputo che fine avesse fatto tutta la roba di Eiluned: nemmeno sua madre era riuscita a saperlo. Era quasi incredibile come in soli tre giorni quell'uomo fosse riuscito a cancellare le tracce di una vita intera.

Eiluned aveva passato praticamente tredici anni di vita chiusa in quella stanza, soprattutto leggendo: qualche volta la prendeva in giro dicendole che c'erano più libri in camera sua che in tutta la biblioteca di Hogwarts….Anche se ovviamente si trattava di libri molto diversi: sua sorella amava particolarmente i cosiddetti libri fantasy. Fate, streghe, cavalieri, draghi, elfi…tutto pane per i suoi denti.

Leggeva anche – per non dire soprattutto – libri Babbani: erano i suoi preferiti in assoluto.

Anche lui li conosceva, perché poi lei glieli raccontava: era proprio in uno dei suoi libri preferiti che si trovava quel posto, il Fosso di Helm.

Aveva iniziato a raccontargli la storia in quell'estate tra il quarto e il quinto anno…Ma non aveva mai finito.

"Chissà come finirà questa battaglia…" mormorò guardando in basso.

Una parte di lui però già lo sapeva. Il suo pensiero tornò ai ragazzi nel castello, che avrebbero combattuto per il loro futuro. E poi c'era lui…Lui, che avrebbe affrontato faccia a faccia l'uomo che aveva dato vita e morte a sua sorella.

A chiamarlo "padre" non ci riusciva più, non dopo quello che aveva fatto.

Comunque andasse a finire la battaglia, quell'uomo non avrebbe vinto contro di lui.

'Io non combatto solo per il futuro: combatto anche per il passato e per Eiluned. E questo mi rende più forte di lui.'

Improvvisamente, dal cortile interno gli giunse alle orecchie un gran vociare: vide i suoi compagni d'armi correre fuori dal castello e cominciare a disporsi ai loro posti. Qualcuno indicava un punto all'orizzonte: vide una massa nera farsi sempre più vicino.

Stavano arrivando. La battaglia sarebbe cominciata presto, ormai era questione di secondi.

Draco Malfoy scese dalla torre e andò a mettersi al suo posto: teneva gli occhi fissi sul nemico che si avvicinava.

Era tempo di combattere.


	3. Il Muro

**Il muro**

Le torri di Hogwarts brillavano in lontananza nel sole di Giugno. Molte persone si erano recate quel giorno al War Memorial per assistere alla cerimonia: tra la folla, Draco Malfoy aveva riconosciuto alcuni vecchi compagni di scuola.

Lui sedeva in prima fila assieme a sua moglie e ai due figli: accarezzò lievemente la testa bionda di sua figlia Èowyn, che alzò il volto verso di lui e sorrise.

Draco ricambiò il sorriso poi alzò gli occhi verso il cielo limpido d'inizio estate: soffiava un forte vento e ad Ovest si stavano ammassando delle nuvole scure. Si chiese se avrebbe piovuto prima di sera.

Eiluned adorava i giorni di Giugno come quello. Ricordò una volta, al terzo anno, quando era appena tornato a casa…

_"Pensi che ci sarà un temporale, Draco?" chiese guardando fuori dalla finestra, verso Nord stavolta. _

_"Può darsi, Eiluned, può darsi" aveva risposto laconico il fratello. _

"_Oh, lo spero tanto! Adoro gli acquazzoni estivi" si era improvvisamente rabbuiata "Speriamo non comincia a piovere di brutto." _

"_Non preoccuparti, Eiluned" aveva risposto appoggiandole una mano sulla fragile spalla "Non succederà."_

Eiluned era terrorizzata dai tuoni e dai fulmini, ma stranamente adorava la pioggia…quando pioveva e basta, senza lampi e tuoni, non c'era in tutto il Paese bambina più felice della sua Eiluned.

La sua dolce sorellina aveva sempre amato l'estate, anche prima che lui cominciasse a frequentare Hogwarts, quando l'estate era l'unica stagione in cui potevano stare insieme.

Riandò con il pensiero a quelle tre o quattro scappate che avevano fatto fuori di casa: era difficile sopportare la vista di Eiluned chiusa tra quelle mura quando fuori splendeva il sole.

Non che la portasse chissà dove: soltanto a fare un giro in giardino, perché potesse sentire il profumo dei fiori e toccarli anziché ammirarli soltanto da lontano. Ricordò il suo viso splendente, gli occhi grigi con quella corona azzurrissima attorno alla pupilla spalancati per non perdersi nemmeno il più piccolo dettaglio. Ricordò i suoi morbidi capelli biondi, in cui aveva infilato una rosellina.

Tornò a concentrarsi sulle parole dell'oratore: era ora.

Il telo venne tolto e la nuova lastra presentata al pubblico. Il War Memorial era diviso in due parti: lungo un muro erano segnati i nomi delle vittime dei Mangiamorte, Babbani o Maghi che fossero. Sull'altro, invece, erano segnati i nomi dei combattenti, coloro che erano caduti in battaglia combattendo per la loro libertà e la loro famiglia.

Un nuovo nome era stato aggiunto in quell'ultima sezione, dopo parecchi anni di discussioni e lotte: era il nome di sua sorella.

Chiuse gli occhi, ripensando a quella notte…

_La porta si spalancò all'improvviso: Lucius Malfoy comparve sulla soglia avvolto nel suo mantello nero. Il libro che Eiluned teneva tra le mani cadde a terra. _

"_Che cosa stai facendo, Draco?" domandò con voce bassa e minacciosa. _

_Il quattordicenne si spostò dinnanzi alla sorella, facendole scudo col suo corpo, e fissò gli occhi in quelli grigi e freddi del padre. Non doveva avere paura. Se avesse mostrato di aver paura, sarebbe stata la fine per entrambi. _

_"Ti ho fatto una domanda Draco!" _

"_Sto con mia sorella."_

_ La sberla che seguì avrebbe potuto gettare a terra anche un ragazzo ben più pesante del giovane Malfoy, ma si costrinse a restare in piedi. _

"_Ti avevo detto che non dovevi avere niente a che fare con lei…Ora vattene in camera tua. Immediatamente" _

"_No." _

_Lucius Malfoy sollevò un sopracciglio sorpreso e vagamente incredulo: "No?" _

"_No. Non abbandonerò mia sorella." _

"_Bene…" disse Lucius Malfoy con un ghigno crudele "Se è questo che vuoi…." _

_Draco alzò le braccia cercando di ripararsi un poco dalla grandinata di colpi, cercando di non crollare a terra…Ma pochi minuti dopo suo padre lo scaraventò sul pavimento e gli puntò contro la bacchetta: "Crucio." _

_Draco non sapeva cosa si provasse a finire bruciati vivi, ma era sicuro che fosse qualcosa di molto vicino al dolore che provocava la Cruciatus. Stinse gli occhi più forte che poteva, si morse le labbra per non gridare, insultandosi mentalmente perché dopo tanti anni avrebbe dovuto averci fatto il callo…ma come era possibile abituarsi ad una cosa del genere? _

_Sentì confusamente sua sorella che urlava di lasciarlo stare, di smetterla, gli stava facendo male…Poi urlò qualcos'altro: "Expelliarmus!" _

_Il dolore cessò così come era incominciato. Sebbene fosse ancora stordito e pesto, Draco si sforzò di spostare la testa per guardare cosa succedeva. Suo padre era a terra che si appoggiava alla parete contro cui l'incantesimo l'aveva scagliato. Eiluned invece stava in piedi, ritta e fiera, con la bacchetta del fratello stretta saldamente nella destra. _

_Per un attimo, Draco pensò confusamente che più che sua sorella – la sua dolce, timida Eiluned – gli sembrava di trovarsi al cospetto di una coraggiosa, indomabile guerriera proveniente direttamente da uno dei libri che gli raccontava sempre… Le sue guance erano pallide e il suo respiro affannoso, eppure il suo sguardo era d'acciaio. _

_Fin quando fosse vissuto, Draco non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quella visione. Eiluned abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi…Ma un raggio la colpì e la sbatté all'indietro, scaraventandola dall'altra parte della stanza._

_ Lucius Malfoy in quel momento sembrava in preda alla follia: si scagliò sulla figlia e cominciò a colpirla selvaggiamente. Come aveva osato quella misera creatura alzare la mano su di lui! _

_Draco si scagliò contro di lui. Lottarono. Il ragazzo venne di nuovo gettato a terra e sottoposto alla maledizione Cruciatus molte e molte volte…Non avrebbe saputo dire quante. _

_E di nuovo quella voce chiara e decisa: "Lascialo stare!" _

_Eiluned raccolse tutte le sue forze e si scagliò contro suo padre, affondandogli i denti nel braccio che reggeva la bacchetta in un disperato quanto inutile tentativo. _

_Cadde a terra accanto a suo fratello. E poi di nuovo quella terribile parola: "Crucio" _

_Il corpicino sottile di Eiluned venne scosso da spasmi atroci, dalle sue labbra uscivano urla e singhiozzi alternati. _

_Draco cercò di alzarsi e avvicinarsi a lei, ma era troppo debole, la tortura era stata troppo dura. _

_Dopo pochi minuti Eiluned non aveva nemmeno più la forza di gridare: stava lì, a dibattersi e contorcersi sul pavimento in preda al dolore e alle convulsioni e Lucius non accennava a smettere..E Draco non poteva fare altro che stare a guardare, lottando disperatamente per rialzarsi ma continuando a scivolare a terra. _

_Finalmente, la tortura finì per entrambi. A grandi passi, l'uomo lasciò la stanza lasciando i due ragazzi distesi sul pavimento, come due bambole rotte. _

"_Eiluned…" bisbigliò Draco con voce spezzata "O Dio, Eiluned…Coraggio, piccola, è tutto passato…è tutto finito…è andato via…Eiluned…." _

_La fanciulla gli sorrise debolmente. _

_Tentò di allungare una mano verso di lui e Draco cercò di raggiungerla…Ma non ci riuscì. Soltanto pochi centimetri separavano le loro mani pallide, ma non riusciva a chiudere quella distanza. _

_Vide gli occhi di sua sorella perdere lentamente la loro luce finché non vennero appannati da velo invisibile: in quel momento seppe con certezza che era finita. _

Eiluned era morta, combattendo contro suo padre per salvargli la vita.

Anche se era stata una vittima per la maggior parte della sua breve vita, la sua morte era stata quella di una guerriera. Una combattente. Come Èowyn di Rohan, il personaggio che tanto ammirava di un libro che non era riuscita a finire di leggere.

La prima cosa che aveva fatto Draco Malfoy dopo la fine della guerra era stata entrare in una libreria e comprare una copia di quel libro.

Aveva passato tutto il giorno seguente a leggerlo, così come quello dopo e quello dopo ancora.

Anni dopo, quando già era cominciata la sua battaglia perché il nome di sua sorella fosse accluso all'elenco dei morti in battaglia, si era innamorato di Ariadne Nachistos – che, per un incredibile gioco del destino, aveva conosciuto proprio grazie al libro preferito di Eiluned – e si erano sposati.

Avevano due avuto due figli: Caleb, il maggiore, che l'anno dopo avrebbe cominciato Hogwarts, e la piccola Èowyn, il ritratto vivente della sua Eiluned.

All'inizio Ariadne aveva suggerito di chiamarla così, come la sua coraggiosa zia. Ma Draco non aveva voluto: forse memore di come gli era apparsa la sorella nell'ultima notte della sua vita, aveva preferito chiamarla con il nome di quella combattente che viveva tra le pagine di un libro.

Non aveva mai avuto molta fantasia: di solito gli riusciva difficile raffigurarsi i personaggi di una storia…Ma con la Dama Bianca di Rohan era stato diverso, forse perché per un attimo l'aveva vista vera, _reale_…E ogni volta che cercava di raffigurare nella sua mente Èowyn di Rohan, non si meravigliava nell'accorgersi che aveva il volto di sua sorella.

Guardò sua figlia tornare verso di lui dopo aver deposto un mazzo di rose bianche ai piedi del muro.

Il ritratto vivente di Eiluned, ma allo stesso tempo una persona completamente diversa. Così uguali e così diverse. Ed era giusto che fosse così.

La cerimonia era terminata, la gente cominciò ad andar via. Lo sguardo di Draco incrociò quello di Ariadne, che gli fece un cenno d'assenso: aveva compreso.

Prese i bambini per mano e cominciò ad allontanarsi, lasciandolo solo.

Draco si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò lentamente al muro del War Memorial.Con profondo rispetto e altrettanto profondo dolore, appoggiò prima una mano, poi la fronte contro la fredda lastra di marmo scuro.

Terzo lastrone a destra, pannello 3-Est del War Memorial. E su quella lastra, insieme a quelli di altri combattenti, in quella limpida mattina di Giugno era stato aggiunto un nome: Eiluned Malfoy.

Una lacrima gli attraversò una guancia. Tutto ciò che gli restava di sua sorella era il suo nome su quel muro e la storia contenuta in un libro che aveva iniziato a raccontargli in un giorno di Giugno vent'anni prima.

"Riposa in pace, sorella."

Fine


End file.
